


Alike

by riin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riin/pseuds/riin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira visit Hinami in Cochlea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alike

"Good evening, Fueguchi. Or should I call you Yotsume?"

Hinami looked up from her book to face the woman with a sharp violet eyes and fair blonde hair. She would describe the woman in front of her as beautiful if the said person stopped being so terrifying.

"You're... the spine-user"

Hinami tried to identify her.

"Associate Special Class Investigator, Mado Akira. First Class Investigator Sasaki Haise's partner."

Akira corrected.

"Sasaki-san's partner... I see, so you're Onii-chan's..."

"What are you getting at?"

Akira cut her. Hinami stare at the woman investigator confused.

"What am I..."

"Haise is NOT YOUR brother. He is MY partner. He's the only one I have left. Are you going to stole him from me too? Just like how you stole my father from me?"

Akira's cold eyes become even more colder if that even possible.

Hinami backed up a bit and realized

_She's that scary investigator's..._

But she didn't let guilt overtake her and start talking again.

"Your father stole both of my parents. And you stole my precious Onii-chan."

Akira is getting irritated. Her face clearly saying _Nothing belongs to you from the start!_

Hinami tilt her head and looking past her with a broken look.

"But that doesn't matter anymore. The fact that you're here means the ownership period is already over, right?"

"Why do you know about the ownership right?"

Hinami trace the book on her lap. She bow her head low to at least trying her smile while still trying not to be rude.

"Onii... Sasaki-san told me. He said that it's better if I'm prepared when the worst happen."

"I see."

_Really Haise-like. You're too kind. And that kindness may break you sometime._

"But I wonder about that. My rank is higher than him. I could just override his privileges for a trivial thing such as talking to you."

"But you're not denying it."

"Nor agreeing with it."

A silence fall between them for a moment.

"Are you not going to interrogate me? If it's about the information, I've already give everything I know to Sasaki-san."

Akira stare at her for a moment.

"I'm going to repeat it again, what are you getting at?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm getting a report that you have been behaved nicely even from the start of your stay to the point that the guards are getting lax around you. And you're not even once tried to escape. What are you getting at? Don't you want to go back to your group? Do you try to win our sympathy, O Great Master Yotsume? I'll warn you, lying won't work on me."

Hinami flinched the name people from Aogiri gave her. To be honest, she doesn't like it. _A good luck? What an irony_. Her life have been anything but bad luck since she's born.

"I don't want to. I have no reason to."

Akira continue to stare at her. Hinami took it as a cue for her to continue.

"Putting the death sentence aside, Cochlea is almost a paradise compared to the outside world I live in. I got food, I got a room, I got books, I got to exercise, I don't have to kill anyone, and I got time to be prepared for my death. I don't understand why some ghouls describe it as a terrifying place."

Hinami smile sadly as she stare towards Akira. Eye to eye.

"And beside, I got to meet Onii-chan..."

Hinami whisper the last part.

Akira stare at her for a moment. Trying to break out the lie on her words.

She got up from her seat.

"That will be all. Thank you for your cooperation."

Akira turn her back and walk to the door.

"Mado-san!"

Akira frown when the girl call her by her name. By the time she face Hinami again, her face already switched to her usual neutral-cold glare.

"Do you like Onii... Do you like Sasaki-san?"

Akira stare down at her.

"Yes, I like him."

Akira admit. It's not that sort of love, but it's undeniable that she do likes him.

"Even if he's a ghoul?"

"Even if his HALF is a ghoul."

She stressed at the word of half. Not accepting that her partner is called a ghoul. Yet can't deny that he's not quite a human either.

"I see... Thank you."

Akira turn back to the door again.

"Don't thank me."

She reach for the door.

"We're more alike than we thought, aren't we?"

Hinami continue to talk to her as she proceed to leave.

"I'll see you soon."

She's not denying again.

**Author's Note:**

> I got nothing to say beside it's all because Hinami's diary. And I like both of them very much, so don't start character hate with me since I know Akira-san has a lot of hater.


End file.
